


At Night

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Sleepy, horny husbands.





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet request I posted on my tumblr.

Levi’s had trouble sleeping for a while now. Always tossing and turning, making little sounds in the back of his throat. Sometimes Erwin is sure that Levi is talking in his sleep – talking to him – but it’s unintelligible so instead of trying to make sense of Levi’s words, Erwin tries to comfort him with touch and warmth.

It’s another one of those nights. The bedroom is dark and cold when a whine wakes Erwin, makes him turn underneath the thick blanket to face his sleeping husband. He spoons him carefully, sneaks his hand under the blanket and along the sides of Levi’s body. Tracing his ribs where Levi’s shirt rode up, the curve of his waist and hips, down his thigh. Erwin’s touch is warm, comforting apparently, so Levi soon goes quiet.

Maybe that’s all it needs – Erwin thinks – now trying to find his own share of sleep, but his body seems to have other plans when Levi’s arches his back, grinding his butt against Erwin’s crotch. Erwin grits his teeth – despite freezing a little, Levi’s barely clothed backside is warm, smooth, plump and inviting. Is it the drowsiness, making this so alluring? Is it the fact that Levi seems unaware of his own actions – wanting Erwin so desperately, that even in his sleep he can’t bring himself to keep a distance from the thick cock that is now nestled against his ass? The thought makes Erwin grin smugly, reaching around Levi to pull his lithe body closer against his own, broader frame.

“Oh Levi, I love you,” he whispers into his husband’s neck, kisses the warm, slightly damp skin, licks a stripe up until he reaches the shaved part of his undercut, where he inhales Levi’s scent. It’s fresh, gentle, always giving Erwin a sense of home and belonging, and the need to explore and embrace, hold and worship every inch of Levi’s body.

“Erwin,” Levi barely opens his eyes as his hand reaches up from under the sheets, searching for the back of Erwin’s head to tangle his fingers in the longer strands of hair.

“Are you trying to fuck me while I’m sleeping? Sounds like you, damn pervert…” there’s an audible grin accompanying the sluggish flow of words.

“You brought this upon yourself,” Erwin licks the shell of Levi’s ear, letting a pleasant tingle crawl up his skin, “tell me to stop and I will, I know you gotta get up early tomorrow–“

“I’m already hard, don’t you dare–“ Levi grinds up against Erwin’s cock, displeased at the sensation of fabric between their bodies, “come on, undress me,” he slurs and Erwin’s hands are already at work. After quickly ridding himself of his own, he slides down Levi’s underwear. A quick glance at the clock tells Erwin that it’s 4am and he tries to remember the last time he’s felt this horny and awake at such an impossible time.

“Fuck, come on, get the lube,” Levi reaches behind himself to wrap his hand around Erwin’s cock, giving it a few pumps before impatiently exploring the rim of his own tightness.

-

This night, after Erwin works him open gently, and fucks him slowly, until Levi’s body tenses while Erwin’s cock brushes his sweetest spot, his hand gathering the mess Levi would make – he sleeps soundly, like he’s dead to the world, but alive and satisfied in his husband’s arms.


End file.
